Most residences, office buildings, industrial complexes, golf courses, nurseries and the like include outdoor landscapes that contain grass, plants, trees, flowers etc. And in order to maintain such landscapes in an aesthetically (and safe) state, it is often necessary to ensure that such landscapes receive proper amounts of water at appropriate times of the day in particular seasons of the year.
Many users of these facilities seek to minimize the manpower necessary to ensure such proper watering schedules and do so through the use of irrigation controllers. Typically, such an irrigation controller is connected to a plurality of sprinkler assemblies located throughout a particular landscape and is then programmed so that the sprinklers are caused to go on and off at regulated times according to the programmed schedule.
The sophistication of irrigation controllers has advanced considerably over the years in response to rising demand and reliance by consumers on the advantages afforded by such irrigation controllers. This has led to increased complexity that can sometimes make the operation of an irrigation controller somewhat confusing and cumbersome. The numerous different variables that can now be adjusted in even the cheapest irrigation controller can make the programming step alone a challenging task for the user. Furthermore, due to the increased competition in the market of irrigation controllers, manufacturers are constantly seeking to introduce controller products that simplify the controller operation and yet still enable production in a cost effective manner.
One of the areas in irrigation controller design that lends itself to simplification without increasing costs or losing functionality is the elimination of rotary dials or switches that typically are used on the face of irrigation controllers. For example, many prior art controllers have a circular knob/switch on the controller face that, when rotated, adjusts the operation mode of the controller. At one location, the knob/switch may place the controller into a “time set” mode. At another location, the knob/switch may place the controller in a “manual” mode. Eliminating this knob/switch without losing the functionality of the knob/switch is desirable since it will reduce the costs of the controller and likely enhance its reliability.